FF SUPER JUNIOR RIVALCAN GHOST KYUMIN
by jejewon
Summary: sungmin si rivalnya donghae, mendapat musibah dengan kedatangan jin kaleng (bekas soft drink yang sudah buluk -..-). gimana tuh keseruannya? CHECK IT OUT!


**BAGIAN 5**

perlahan tangan Sungmin terangkat hendak menyentuh benda menyala itu. Kyuhyun dibuat kaget karenanya. Dia merinding saat Sungmin semakin dekat dengannya. Dimatanya, kali ini Sungmin terlihat seperti seorang om-om girang yang melihat uke-nya naked. Ya ampun! Kyuhyun jadi merasa horror sendiri .

"Ya! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun beringsut mundur, bahkan dia hampir saja terbalik dari bed Sungmin.

"Topimu bercahaya..." ucap Sungmin binar-binar. Benar-benar bukan type seorang Lee Sungmin -0-

"Hahaha ...! ya! Ya! Ya! Sungmin-ah! Kau tidak mencoba menjadi gay, kan?" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah sambil menampik tangan namja itu yang ada di depan wajahnya.

"Ya! Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Sungmin dengan kesal menoyor kepala jin itu, kemudian kembali duduk dengan cebikan bibirnya. Sesekali masih melirik penutup kepala Kyuhyun yang bercahaya. Benar-benar indah dengan cahaya birunya.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ya! Kepala udang! Apa kau benar-benar tak peka, heh?! Topimu bercahaya!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah. Lelucon apa lagi itu?! tapi, eum ... tunggu dulu. Dia seperti mengingat sesuatu.  
 _[jika krystal yang ada di topimu bercahaya, berarti hukumanmu akan segera berakhir. Dan appa akan menjemputmu untuk pulang.]_

Dia ingat! Matanya terbelalak dan dengan segera meraih penutup kepalanya yang sedang ia kenakan. Benar! Krystal di penutup kepalanya bersinar. Indah, sangat indah dengan cahaya birunya. "A-appa ..."

 ****"Can Ghost"****

Hening ...

Sungmin masih berdiam di sofa kamarnya. Ada yang aneh dengan organ tubuhnya. Terutama gumpalan merah di dalam dadanya. Hatinya. Kyuhyun baru saja menceritakan tentang sinar krystal di topinya. Entah mengapa dia merasa jadi galau begini. Hey! Sejak kapan seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi dramatis begini?

Kyuhyun juga diam. Dia sedang berfikir, kalau sebentar lagi ayahnya mencabut hukuman itu, otomatis dia harus pulang ke dunianya, kan? Dia sih senang-senang saja. Tapi ... seperti ada yang aneh. 'kalau aku pulang, Sumin merinduksn tidak yah?' monolognya dalam hati. Tetap dengan pelafalan nama Sungmin yang salah BESAR!

"Kalau aku pulang, kau merindukanku tidak?" celetuk Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba dan membuat Sungmin terperanjat. Sungmin berdeham kecil, kemudian mulai membiasakan dirinya yang tadi sempat err... kaget.

"Mana mungkin aku merindukanmu! Kita 'kan baru 2 minggu kenal. Donghae juga kalau mati, aku tidak bakal merindukannya!" sembur Sungmin. Dia 'kan rivalmu, Min -_-

"Cih!" Kyuhyun mencibir. "Ya! Aku hanya bertanya! Siapa tau kan kau bakal merindukan wajah tampan ini. Ck! Pabbo!" tindasnya habis-habisan.

Sungmin semakin mendelik dibuatnya. Makhluk di depannya itu kelewat menyebalkan hingga rasanya dia ingin sekali mencakar wajahnya. "Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku!" Sungmin beringsut ke ranjangnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putihnya.

"Kalau belum tidur, mending temani aku nonton film deh." Celetukkan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkesiap di dalam selimutnya.

Dengan raut ditekuk, Sungmin akhirnya duduk dan membuka selimutnya sebal. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengutuk. "Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku tidur!" teriaknya sambil melempar guling ke Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa kamar.

PUK!

Kosong! Guling itu menghantam udara kosong. Sungmin mengerjab. Dimana Kyuhyun? Dia celingukan. Bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri. Merinding.

"Mau melempariku dengan apa lagi?"

Sungmin terlonjak saat mendengar suara dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum miring ke arahnya. "K-kapan kau ..." suaranya menghilang seketika. Dia masih linglung dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

TUK!

"Kau fikir aku jin rendahan, ya?! Tentu saja aku bisa teleportasi!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sungmin setelah ia menyentil kening anak itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sungmin menyeru, ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali. Dia menatap jengkel orang di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin tidur. Kau tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut." Kyuhyun menggumam kecil sambil memejamkan matanya, tenang. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Dia jadi rindu dengan kamarnya.

"Ini akan menjadi pengalamanku yang pertama dan terakhir tidur berdampingan dengan makhluk astral." Sungmin menggerutu sambil membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Yeah ... makhluk astral tampan."

"Diam!"

"Tidur, kubilang!"

"Diam, kubilang!"

 ****Can Ghost****

Pagi ini kelas Sungmin mendapat jam renang. Senang? Tentu saja. Ini adalah pelajaran olah raga kesukaannya. (jangan ditanya apa alasannya -..-) memang dasar kelinci yadong!

"Katanya kelas kita tanding dengan kelas 3-4, ya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kelas lain juga begitu. Dan kebetulan hanya tersisa kelas kita dan kelas 3-4. Kemungkinan saja bisa terjadi, kan?"

"Iya, benar juga."

"Aduh.. aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera melihat gadis bikini .. "

PLAKK!

"Dasar mesum!"

Beberapa anak laki-laki terdengar berbincang di ruang loker. Sungmin yang sedang berdiri didepan lokernya pun menyeringai. 'Melawan kelas Donghae, ya? Menarik. (smirk)' Sungmin menyeringai licik. Kemudian dia menutup pintu lokernya. "Iyyesss... yuhhuuu!" tiba-tiba saja dia melompat dan berteriak heboh. Beberapa teman sekelasnya hanya meliriknya heran. "Yeah.. gadis bikini."

"Yunho seonsaeng..."

"hng?"

"ABS-nya beli dimana?"

PLAKK!

Sungmin kena hantaman map tebal dari guru olahraganya. Yang dipukul sih hanya manyun-manyun aja. Sedangkan siswa-siswi lain menggeleng-prihatin. Itu bukan sekali dua kali Sungmin mengatakan kalimat seperti itu pada gurunya, melainkan sudah berkali-kali. Makanya, teman sekelasnya selalu malas kalau Sungmin ikut pelajaran olahraga. Pasti ribut.

"Diet! Supaya bisa ngambang!" belum puas memukul muridnya, kini Yunho menambahnya lagi dengan jitakan sayang.

"Seonsaeng! Akh! Untuk apa diet?! Aku tidak gemuk!" Sungmin mengamuk. Hey, siapa yang tidak akan mengamuk kalau secara tidak langsung dikatai gemuk? Sedangkan dia paling anti dengan kata 'gemuk'.

"Hahaha... kalau butuh pelampung, tidak perlu pakai ban karet! Kan badan sendiri udah besar tuh!" itu Donghae, yang mati-matian menertawakan rivalnya. Dengan nyalang, Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan death glare-nya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Iya, benar."

Sungmin mengarahkan death glare-nya kearah Yunho. Kenapa gurunya itu juga na'uzubilllah nyebelinnyaaaa! 0"

"Apa?! Mau ngajak ribut sama guru?!" sebenarnya Yunho sedikit susut juga, sih, mengatakan hal itu ke Sungmin. Pasalnya, walaupun Sungmin itu terlihat er ... sedikit manis, tapi kalau sedang marah, death glare-nya serem juga.

"Seonsaeng berani, ya, sama saya?!" teriak Sungmin yang kesabarannya sudah menguap.

PLETAKK!

"Ya! Kau anak idiot, ya?! Kau berani dengan gurumu, hah?!" Yunho kembali menggeplak kepala muridnya saking kesalnya diteriaki oleh anak itu. dia itu guru! Harga dirinya sungguh serasa terinjak-injak gara-gara diteriaki oleh muridnya tadi.

"KDRT." Sungmin menggerutu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. Lama-lama bicara dengan gurunya, mungkin saja dia bisa gegar otak.

"Hahaha... tapi, seonsaeng." Donghae membuka suara.

"Uh?"

"Sepertinya saya sedikit meragukan ABS seonsaeng, deh." Ceplos Donghae sambil sok-sokan mengusap dagunya.

JEPRET! PLAK! PLETAK!

Yunho merajam Sungmin dan Donghae habos-habisan. Dan karena itu, kedua muridnya berakhir di ruang kesehatan -_-

"Kalian berantem lagi?"

"Tidak!/Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Kami dirajam Yunho sialan!"

Key langsung menoyor Sungmin yang ngomongnya asal cablak. Bilang apa dia tadi? Yunho sialan? Benar-benar murid yang kurang makan bangku sekolahan! "Pantas saja kalian dirajam olehnya! Makanya kalo ngomong disaring dulu! Ck! Lihat, kalian itu sangat mengenaskan, tau tidak?!"

Key terus saja mengobati luka cakar dan lebam di wajah dan lengan Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae, dia masih menunggu giliran untuk diobati guru kesehatannya itu.

"Hng ..." Sungmin hanya menanggapi Key dengan dengungan kecil dan itu cukup untuk membuat Key mendelik kearahnya.

"Cuma itu?!"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Key.

"Murid durhaka!"

"AW!" Sungmin meringis sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang kena cakar Yunho, tadi sempat ditekan kuat-kuat oleh Key.

"Kau juga! Sudah kelas 3 itu harusnya semangat!" Key beralih mengomeli Donghae.

"Aku sudah semangat, kok, seonsaeng."

"Semangat apa?"

"Semangat nontonin gadis bikini di kolam renang. Tidak perlu diobatin lah saem, aku balik aja , ya, ke kolam renang. Takut olah raganya keburu habis."

GEPLAKK! -0-

Donghae mendapat geplakan dari Key. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang mati-matian menertawakannya.

"Semangat belajar, Donghae! BELAJAR! Bukan nontonin gadis bikini! Kau kira ini di paradise beach?!" Key emosi setengah mati. Kenapa bisa ada murid yang semesum itu? -0- . yang diomelin malah Cuma manyun-manyun aja tuh! -.-

 **SLEB!**

Sungmin terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul didepannya dengan cengiran ontanya. Hampir saja Sungmin teriak. Coba saja kalau dia teriak, mendadak masuk dunia orang gila! Dia mendelik kearah Kyuhyun, seolah-olah nanya _'ngapain-lu-nongol-disini?!-ngagetin-kayak-jin-aja!'_ oke, Kyuhyun emang jin, min -_-!

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat keadaan Sungmin yang half naked. Yaitu hanya mengenakan celana renang, sedangkan badan bagian atasnya polos. Sungmin sedikit beringsut diranjangnya ketika Kyuhyun mendekat dengan seringai sialannya itu.

"Heh, pendek! Lagi ngapain?!"

Sontak Sungmin langsung menoleh ke Donghae dan mendecih.

"Kayak orang gila."

"Diam kau!"

"Eh, ada yang kesinggung rupanya."

"Nyari masalah, ya?!" Sungmin membentak Donghae yang sedang memasang tampang 'oh!-iya-dong.' Diruang kesehatan itu tinggal mereka berdua, (bertiga dengan Kyuhyun, ding.) Key sedang keluar sebentar karena tadi ada telfon masuk.

"Tentu saja, naughty boy~ kkkk..." Donghae sengaja memanas-manasi Sungmin dengan julukannya yang ada dibawah foto majalah waktu itu.

"A-! 0.o" Sungmin membua mulutnya, tapi suaranya tertahan. Kenapa? Ayo kita lihat!

Kyuhyun dengan usil menyematkan jepitan rambut –yang tidak diketahui dari mana semua itu berasal- ke kepala Donghae. Sungmin hampir saja meledakkan tawanya saat melihat kepala rivalnya itu penuh dengan tangan tengkorak, jepitan mawar, duri ikan dan minion -0-

"Bwp... bwahahaha!" dan Sungmin benar-benar meledakkan tawanya begitu saja. Sedangkan Donghae? See ... dia mengira kalau orang yang ada didepannya itu benar-benar gila. Tertawa tanpa sebab, bukankah itu gila?

"Huh! Beres! Makan tuh jepitan rambut!" Kyuhyun mehrong-in Donghae dari samping, yang diyakini, Donghae tidak akan melihatnya. Mau jin itu sampai nungging-nungging didepannya, tetap saja anak itu tidak akan melihatnya. Yang bisa melihat hanyalah Sungmin seholang.

 ****TBC****


End file.
